1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to novel applications of a battery pack detachably attached to specific electrical appliances including portable power-driven tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack, in which a battery, such as nickel-cadmium cells or a shielding lead-acid accumulator, is accommodated, is generally applied as a power source of portable power-driven tools. The battery pack with the charged battery therein is detachably attached to, for example, a handle element of specified power-driven tools.
There are other portable electrical appliances used for or in automobiles, for example, ear polishers and hand vacuum cleaners. These portable electrical appliances generally have a power cord with a plug and receive required power from a car battery through a cigar lighter in the vehicle.
The conventional battery pack supplies power to specific electrical appliances only when the battery pack is attached to such electrical appliances. The battery pack detached from the specific electrical appliances cannot be used as a power source for any other portable electrical appliances.
The ear electrical appliances receiving a power through a cigar Lighter require a sufficient length of power cord, which, however, may interfere with smooth operations with the car appliances. Cordless type of such electrical appliances are often rather expensive and may result in waste of resources.